MIMO communication techniques allow for the communication of more than one spatial data stream. MU-MIMO techniques exploit the availability of multiple independent radio terminals in order to enhance the communication capabilities of each individual terminal. MU-MIMO techniques use a space-division multiple access (SDMA) technique to allow a terminal to transmit to or receive from multiple terminals in the same frequency band simultaneously.
Since a MU-MIMO transmission can include a limited number of spatial data streams, one issue with MU-MIMO communications is managing the various terminals for configuring MU-MIMO transmissions. Thus, there are general needs for MU-MIMO access points, user stations and methods for managing user stations for MU-MIMO communications.